A Saturday in detention
by JMS135
Summary: In the Equestria girls movie, the main five, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, have separated, and it was Twilight Sparkle who brought them back together, but what if it was something else that brought them back together, what if it was a Saturday in detention, (Based on the movie, The Breakfast Club).


**Hello everypony, here I have another My little Pony fanfic, this one takes place in the Equestria Girls series, it takes place before the first movie, it's a "what if" story, showing what if the main five sorted out their problems before Twilight entered the portal, this is inspired by the film "The Breakfast Club", after watching the Equestria Girls movie, seeing the main five ignoring each other, and different groups like Jocks, Nerds, Rock stars, Fashionistas, etc in separate places, it reminded me of the Breakfast club, that's why I decided to make this story, also I'm adding Discord in the story as well, and he'll be the janitor in this story, enjoy.**

It was 7:55 AM at Canterlot High, it was Saturday, normally for this day kids would be at home, or at the movies, or anywhere but school, but for these five students, they are going to spend the next 8 hours in the school, serving detention.

At the moment, the parking lot was clear, however, a car came by, and inside the car was girl in fancy clothes, a light blue shirt, purple skirt with symbols of three blue gems stitched on it, and purple hair, her name was Rarity, she was the first of the five students to be in the school, in detention.

" I can't believe I have to be here, on a Saturday", she muttered, she then turned to her father, who was driving her to the school.

" I'll see you at 4", said Rarity, she then got out of the car and she walked past the statue and she went inside through the school doors.

Once the car drove off, another car came by, inside was a girl with pink hair, a white shirt and green skirt with symbols of butterflies stitched on it, her name was Fluttershy, and she the second of the five students to be sent in detention.

Driving her to school was her younger brother Zephyr Breeze..

" Look Fluttershy, this is your first time here, don't think it'll make me think of you any differently, I may be disappointed, and so are mum and dad, but we all still love you", said Zephyr.

" I know, and I'll be sure this will be my only one", said Fluttershy.

Once she got out of the car, it drove off, and she walked towards the school and entered through the doors.

A third car showed up, it was actually a truck, inside was a girl with a white shirt, blue skirt and a cowboy hat, she also had a belt with an apple buckle, her name was Applejack, and she was the third of the five students to arrive for detention.

Driving her there was her older brother Big Macintosh, but he's mostly known as Big Mac.

" Well here I go, might as well get this over and done with", Applejack muttered to herself, she then turned to Big Mac.

" I'll see you at 4, and also remember to drop Applebloom off at the Cinema at noon, she's meeting Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo there, said something about another Daring Do movie", said Applejack.

" Eeyup", responded Big Mac.

Applejack then got out of the truck and the truck drove off, Applejack walked towards the school and went through the doors.

Just then another girl came by through the soccer field, she was wearing a white small shirt with a symbol of a rainbow colored lightning bolt on it, a dark blue short sleeved shirt over it, a pink and white stripped skirt, and had rainbow colored hair, her name was Rainbow Dash, and she was the forth of the five students to have detention this week.

She walked past the road, and a car came by, it stopped and Rainbow Dash just kept walking towards the school.

Inside the car was a girl with curly pink hair, pink skirt with symbols of balloons stitched on it, and white small shirt with a heart symbol stitched on it, and a light blue shirt over it, her name was Pinkamena Diane Pie, or Pinkie Pie for short, and she was the fifth student to arrive for detention.

She got out of the car, and walked towards the school, went through the doors and was inside the school.

* * *

Rarity walked into the Library, which was where detention took place, she sees five desks, one in front of another, Rarity sat down on the seat at the front desk.

Then Fluttershy entered the Library, she walked to the desk in the middle, and sat down on the seat.

Applejack then entered the Library, she went to the desk that was behind Rarity and in front of Fluttershy, and she sat down on the seat.

Then, Rainbow Dash entered the Library, went to the desk Fluttershy was sitting at, and motioned her to get off, Fluttershy did and moved to the seat behind, and Rainbow Dash sat down on the seat behind Applejack and in front of Fluttershy.

And Finally Pinkie Pie entered the Library, and she walked the the desk at the back, due to it being the only one left vacant.

Then a woman appeared, she is Vice Principal Luna, younger sister to Principal Celestia.

" Well, here you all are, I do congratulate you all for making it on time", said Luna.

Rarity then raised her hand.

" Excuse me, but there's been some sort of mistake, I know it's detention, but I don't think I belong in here", said Rarity.

Luna ignored her, and looked at her watch.

" It is now 8 AM, and you all are here for until 4 PM, you will use these 8 hours to think about why you are here, and to think about how you will change your ways to ensure this detention will be your last detention, I will expect to hear no talking from any of you, I will expect you all to stay in your seats, and I will expect that none of you will sleep", said Luna, she then picked up a stack of paper, and five pencils.

" Now we're going to do something different, you will write a 1000 word essay on who you think you are", said Luna, placing a few sheets of paper on each desk, as well as a pencil.

" Is this a test or something", said Rainbow Dash.

" And when I say an essay, I will expect it to be a proper essay, and I'll not expect a single word written 1000 times, do I make myself clear Miss Dash", said Luna.

" Crystal", said Rainbow Dash.

" My desk is right outside that door, I expect this door to remain open, and I will also expect no funny business, any questions", said Luna.

" I have one", said Rainbow Dash, " Does Celestia know you raided her wardrobe".

" You'll get the answer next Saturday Miss Dash, don't mess with me, you know you won't win", said Luna, she then left the Library and headed to her desk which was next to the door, she moved it there so she can keep an eye on the five.

" That lady is a Nightmare", said Rainbow Dash, turning to the other four.

A minute later the five just sat on their seats in silence, not bothering to look at one another, neither of them have seen each other for a long time, they were once friends, only to break apart.

They started off as friends after meeting each other at the freshman fair at Canterlot High, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash met before that, they all became good friends after that fair, but then soon, after a few incidents the five just broke apart on their friendship.

Now they meet again, and in just nearly a week a way till the fall formal next Friday, not like that will be interesting because the school bully Sunset Shimmer will definitely win it just like she has for the past three years

10 minutes have gone past, and being fed up with the silence, Rainbow Dash spoke up, but not loud enough for Luna to hear.

" Hang on, what are we supposed to do if we want to use the bathroom, if you got to go, you got to go", said Rainbow dash.

" You're not urinating in here", snapped Applejack, turning to face Rainbow Dash.

" Relax, I was just going to drop my pants and stick my flank out the window", said Rainbow Dash, sarcastically.

" You do that, and you're totaled", said Applejack.

" Totally", said Rainbow Dash.

" Totally", said Applejack.

" You're really cute when you're mad", said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack then turned back to her desk, " Dumb ass", she muttered.

" Okay, well then what did you do to end up here, did you not have enough apples for the school", said Rainbow Dash.

" Um, guys, we really need to work on our essays", Fluttershy whispered, but they ignored her.

" Just because you're a Wondercolt soccer champion doesn't mean you have to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off", said Applejack.

" She's just trying to get a rise out of you Applejack, just ignore her", said Rarity.

" Honey, you couldn't ignore me if you tried", said Rainbow Dash.

She then got off her seat and walked forward so she was next to Rarity and sat down on her desk.

" How about we close that door, we wouldn't want Luna checking in on us every minute", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well you know that door is meant to stay open", said Fluttershy.

" So", said Rainbow Dash.

" So why don't you just shut up, there's four other people in here you know", said Applejack.

" I knew you count, probably like the profits you count up from the apples you sell", said Rainbow Dash.

" And who are you to judge anyone anyway, you don't count, and if you just vanished it won't make any difference, you might as well not even exist in this school", said Applejack.

" Well then I'll just join a different club then, the gardening club, the drama club, or maybe the fashionista club", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nah, they wouldn't take you, you wouldn't take them seriously anyway", said Applejack.

" Do you know why a people like you won't take these clubs seriously Rainbow Dash, it's because you're afraid, you're afraid these people won't accept you in their clubs so you just dump all over them", finished Rarity.

" Well I don't suppose it has anything to do with you activities people being jerks now would it", said Rainbow Dash.

" How would you know, you don't know any of the planners", said Rarity.

" I was planning on being in an Eco club", whispered Fluttershy.

" Excuse me", Rainbow Dash said to Rarity before turning to face Fluttershy, " What are you muttering about".

" What I said was I was planning on being in an Eco club", said Fluttershy.

" Hey Rarity, do you belong in an Eco club", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's a hippie club", said Rarity.

" So what", said Rainbow Dash.

" Hippie clubs aren't like any other kinds of clubs", said Rarity.

" But to Fluttershy, they are", said Rainbow Dash, then she turned to Fluttershy, " What do you do in these clubs".

" Well in the Eco club they talk about Economics, nature, global warming, saving the enviroment", said Fluttershy.

" So it's a social thing, sad and depressing, but social", said Rainbow Dash.

" I guess you can call it a social thing, there are other students there, and one the last day of school before Summer, Winter and Spring break, we have these dinners", said Fluttershy.

" And you party at one of there houses, and some of you get high", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well none of us really get high", said Fluttershy.

" If anyone in this school is most likely to get high it's you Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

" You will you guys stop with the talking, or Luna will here, I got a delivery to make next Saturday and I'm not missing it because of any of you", said Applejack.

Just then they heard footsteps, Rainbow Dash ran back to her seat just as they see Luna walk past the door, the footsteps got quieter.

" She's probably gone to the staff room to fill her cup of coffee", said Rainbow Dash, she then got off her seat, and walked towards the door.

" There's not supposed to be any funny business", said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash then turned to face Fluttershy.

" Young lady, have you finished your essay", said Rainbow Dash, she turned back to the door, and looked out, didn't see Luna, then she got to the top of the door and started to untwist a screw out of the door.

" Don't mess around with that, if you break that I swear..", Applejack warned.

" Rainbow, that's school property, it's not meant to be messed with", said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash then untwisted the screw completely and the door closed by itself, Rainbow Dash ran back to her desk and sat down, putting the screw in her pocket.

" You better fix that", said Rarity.

" Am I a genius or what", said Rainbow Dash.

" You're an idiot, fix the door", said Applejack.

" Okay just be quiet, I've done this before", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't care, get you rear end back to that door and fix it", said Applejack.

" Shut up, here she comes", hushed Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Luna came back with her cup full of coffee, placed it down on her desk and discovered the door to the library was closed.

" Damn it, it been nearly 20 minutes and they're already causing trouble", she muttered.

She opened the door, walked into the library, faced the five students and pointed at the door which closed by itself again.

" Alright, start talking, why is that door closed, who closed it", said Luna.

" How should we know, we're supposed to stay in our seats, right", said Rainbow Dash.

" I won't ask again, who closed it", said Luna.

" We were just sitting here, like you told us to", said Rarity.

" Maybe it's broken", said Fluttershy.

" Or maybe a screw fell out", said Applejack.

" Nice going Applejack", Muttered Rainbow Dash.

Luna then turned to Rainbow Dash.

" Alright, hand it over", said Luna.

" Hand what over", said Rainbow Dash.

" You know what I'm talking about, the screw, hand it over", said Luna.

" I don't have it, you assume I do, but I don't", said Rainbow Dash.

" I know you do, hand it over", said Luna.

" Frisk me, I don't have it, screws fall our all the time, the door must be old", said Rainbow Dash.

" Why would anyone want to steal a screw", said Rarity.

" Watch it Rarity", said Luna, pointing her finger at Rarity.

Luna then headed back to the door, grabbed a chair, opened the door and placed the chair to keep it from closing, but the door was too heavy, she then turned to Applejack.

" Applejack, on your feet", said Luna, motioned for Applejack to head to a magazine rack.

Applejack got up.

" Hang on, how come Applejack gets to stand up, if she gets up, I'm getting up, and I'm sure the other three will", said Rainbow.

Applejack got to where Luna is, and helped her pick up the magazine rack and moved it to the door, easily keeping it open, the rack was also big enough to block the way out.

" That's a great idea Luna, but what if a fire occurred, you happen to be violating fire codes and are putting the lives of five kids at risk, still think it's a good idea", said Rainbow Dash.

Luna sighed in defeat, and turned to Applejack.

" Help me put this back then", said Luna.

" But what about the emergency ex...", Fluttershy was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

" Show Luna some respect", Rainbow Dash said, glaring at Fluttershy.

Applejack then got back to her seat after putting the magazine rack back to it's place, Luna then turned to Rainbow Dash.

" You're not fooling anyone Dash, next time I won't go easy on you", said Luna.

" Eat my skirt", mumbled Rainbow Dash.

" What was that", snapped Luna.

" Eat, My, Skirt", said Rainbow Dash, a little bit louder this time.

" That just gave another Saturday Miss Dash", said Luna.

" Surprise, Surprise", said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

" That's another one right there, you want another, then just say it, are you done", said Luna.

" No", said Rainbow Dash.

" Then just say the word, and I'll give you another one", said Luna.

" Go ahead then", snapped Rainbow Dash.

" Well then you got it, that's another one right there", snapped Luna.

" Rainbow Dash, stop it", snapped Rarity.

" You better listen to her, if you keep it up, then I've got you, everyday, until you graduate, you through now", said Luna.

" Not, Even, Close, Mam", snapped Rainbow Dash.

" Good, because you just got another week, right there, now are you through", said Luna.

" Why, how many is that", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's five including the one earlier with you asking her about raiding Celestia's wardrobe", said Fluttershy.

" Now it's six, and you stay out of it, Fluttershy", said Luna.

" Excuse me Miss, it's five", said Fluttershy.

" Shut it, or I'll make it seven", snapped Luna.

Fluttershy stayed silent.

Luna then turned to Rainbow Dash.

" I got you Rainbow Dash, for a month and a half", said Luna.

" I'm shaking", said Rainbow Dash sarcastically.

" You better be, maybe you should spend more time dealing about yourself, and less time trying to impress others", said Luna, she then turned to the rest of the students.

" I'm going to be out in that hall, if I have to come in here again, you're all going to suffer", said Luna.

She then walked out of the door, and sat back down on her desk.

* * *

Time went by, the five were still on there seats, doing anything apart from writing their essays.

Rainbow Dash had her headphones on, listening to some Rock music, Pinkie Pie had a bag of potato chips on her desk and she was eating them, she also had headphones on, listening to Pop music, Applejack was just fiddling with her hat, turned it upside down and was spinning it, Fluttershy was just drawing butterflies on her paper, and Rarity just has her head on the desk, trying so hard not to fall asleep.

Eventually all five of them started getting tired, Pinkie Pie fell asleep first, then Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash, then Applejack, and then Rarity, once all five of them fell asleep, Luna entered the room to find them asleep.

" Alright, wake up", she yelled.

The five didn't move but were awake.

" Who has to use the toilet", said Luna.

In less than a second, all five hands were shown.

* * *

It was now 10:30 AM, two and a half hours have gone by, the five have five and a half hours left of detention, Rarity was still on her seat, trying to write her essay, Pinkie was on her seat, listening to some Pop music on her Ipod, Applejack was out of her seat, and was stretching her legs on her desk, Rainbow Dash was sitting on her desk, reading a comic, and Fluttershy was on her seat reading a book about animals.

Applejack looked at the title of the comic Rainbow Dash was holding, it was a Daring Do comic.

" Didn't you already read that one", said Applejack.

" Yeah, but I'm feeling a little nostalgic today ", said Rainbow Dash.

" Or maybe because you can't find the latest one here, and couldn't afford to buy one yourself, being jobless", said Applejack.

" You're just saying that because you work at a barn, collecting apples, and making Apple Pie, Jam, Cider, Fritters, as well as at the mall where you make so many smoothies everyday, do you find your job so easy", said Rainbow.

" If I say yes, then I'm an idiot", said Applejack.

" If you say yes, you're an idiot, if you say no, you're an idiot, and a liar", said Rainbow Dash, she then got off her desk and went to put the comic back, when Applejack got to her and slapped Rainbow Dash's arm.

" If we weren't in school I'd knock the tar out of you", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack.

" Oh is that so, you and big Mac", said Rainbow Dash, standing in front of Applejack as they are nearly nose to nose with each other.

" No, just me, just you and me Dash, two hits, me hitting you, you hitting the floor", said Applejack.

Rainbow just shook her head, and with her arm tired to backhand Applejack in the face, when Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dashes arm, turned her around, sending her arm behind her back, and shoved Rainbow Dash to the floor, pinning her down.

" Applejack, please stop, you might hurt her", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, and Luna might come in", said Rarity.

" Better listen to them Applejack, besides, I don't want to get into this with you", said Rainbow.

" Why not", said Applejack, getting off of Rainbow Dash, who then got up.

" Because I'd kill you, easy as that, I'd kill you and Granny Smith will sue me, and how much of a mess that will be", said Rainbow Dash, sitting back down to her seat.

* * *

Half an hour has gone by, it was now 11 AM, the five were all back in their seats, just another hour until lunch, and they were all hoping time went quicker, they were starting to get hungry.

Just then, the door opened, and someone went in to the library, but it wasn't Luna, it was someone else, a male, about the same age as Luna, the man had an odd kind of style when it comes to dressing, his has two different colored shoes, green and brown, a long yellow shirt, a brown no sleeved shirt around it, red pants, dark hair, pale skin, and a pointy tooth.

His name is Discord, a delinquent known to cause chaos in town, he once made chocolate milk rain in the school gym, he is working as a janitor serving community service.

" How's it going Fluttershy", said Discord as he grabbed a wastebasket, poured the litter out into the bin he was carrying.

" I didn't know your boyfriend works here Fluttershy", said Rainbow Dash jokingly to Fluttershy.

" He's not my boyfriend", said Fluttershy, blushing.

" Hey, Discord, can I ask you something", said Rainbow Dash.

" Sure, go ahead", said Discord.

" Where does one become a janitor", said Rainbow Dash.

" Why do you ask, do you want to be one", said Discord.

" No, I ask because Applejack was interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts", said Rainbow Dash.

" Oh, so you think I am just some janitor who you can push around and I can't do anything about it, well I got news for you all, after sweeping up from all of you students since I first got here, I knew a few things, I know your secrets, I have access to everyone's lockers, I listen to everyone's conversations, you don't know that, but I do, I am the eyes and ears of this facility", said Discord.

The five girls were now shocked.

Before Discord left, he pointed at the clock.

" By the way, that clocks 20 minutes fast", said Discord, he then left the room.

" Aw come on", groaned Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Another hour goes by, it was 12 noon, just four hours left till detention ends, just half way there.

Luna looked at her watch and saw the time, it was lunch time, she got out of her desk and went into the library.

She looked at the five students who were sitting at their seats.

" Alright, you guys got 30 minutes for lunch", said Luna.

" In here", said Applejack.

" Yeah", said Luna.

" We normally eat in the cafeteria", said Applejack.

" By normally, you mean from Monday to Friday, but it ain't Monday or Friday, or anywhere in between now is it", said Luna.

" Will there be any drinks available", said Rainbow Dash.

" We're really thirsty", said Fluttershy.

" I'll go get the drinks", said Rainbow Dash, who was about to get up when Luna stopped her.

" Nice try, Rainbow Dash, trying to roam around the school, I'm not an idiot, I didn't get this job by being an idiot you know, Applejack will get the drinks, Pinkie Pie, you will go with her since you're the only one who hasn't been talking, get five sodas from the vending machines, I'll be bringing your lunches", said Luna.

Applejack and Pinkie got up, collected money from the other three and got out of the door and headed to the hallway, for the vending machines.

While they were walking, Applejack decided to talk to Pinkie, the two haven't talked in a while.

" So how are you doing", said Applejack.

" Pretty good", responded Pinkie Pie.

" So, how's your sister, Maud", said Applejack.

" She's doing pretty good, how's Applebloom", said Pinkie Pie.

" She's doing great, she graduated from middle school and started high school", said Applejack.

" Yeah, that's right, I saw her Yesterday, I was expecting she'd graduate", said Pinkie.

* * *

The five sat down on their desks, each with a can of soda, and their lunch, it was, actually, they didn't know what it was, they're not even sure if it's even food at all, Rainbow Dash looked at it in disgust.

" I'm not eating this", said Rainbow Dash.

" We don't have these in the cafeteria", said Rarity.

" Maybe it's detention food", said Fluttershy.

" Prison food more like it, luckily I remembered leaving something in my locker", said Rainbow Dash, she got off her chair and headed for the door

" Don't even think about it, you'll get caught", said Rarity.

" Relax, I'll just wait till Luna leaves to the staff room to refill her cup, that'll give me time to get the food and head back, I got enough food to share with you guys, if you are coming", said Rainbow Dash.

The four just got up and walked to her.

" So when do you think she'll leave and head back", said Rarity.

" I have no idea", said Rainbow Dash.

" You do realize we'll get caught", said Applejack.

" Yeah, I do, it's feels good to be taking risks doesn't it", said Rainbow Dash.

Just then they heard footsteps, and they faded away from the door.

" That's the signal", said Rainbow Dash.

She then opened the door and walked out down the hall, followed by Rarity, who was followed by Applejack, who was followed by Fluttershy, who was followed by Pinkie Pie.

The five arrived at Rainbow Dash's locker, she opened it, and pulled out what she was after, a container of spring rolls, there were about 20, Rainbow Dash also picked up some sweet chilli sauce.

" Where did you get that", said Rarity.

" I was going to have it for lunch Yesterday, but I had to do extra training at the soccer practice so I didn't have time to have them, plus I nearly forgot about them", said Rainbow Dash.

She put the small rolls in her pocket, closed her locker and locked it, and the five began to walk back.

As they reached an opening, they turned to see another hallway and they also saw Luna, with her back turned to them, they quietly began to run onward.

They continued running till they reached a left turn, they slid to a stop when they saw Luna again and began to walk back, they ran up the stairs and stopped when they reached the top.

" Hang on what are we doing, if we go back down stairs and past the cafeteria that's the way back", said Rainbow.

" No, past this hall is another staircase leading down, and past the activities hall, and we'll be at the library quicker", said Applejack.

" Listen you don't know what you're talking abo..", Rainbow was cut off.

" No, you don't know what you're talking about, we're through listening to you", said Applejack, she grabbed Fluttershy's arm and the two ran down the hall, Rarity followed along with Pinkie, Rainbow Dash followed afterward

They ran past the hall, ran down the stairs and head for the activities hall, only to find their path blocked by a metal gate.

" Great idea, Applejack", mocked Rainbow Dash.

" Shut it", said Applejack.

" You shut up, Applejack, why didn't you listen to Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

" Let's just head back quickly", said Pinkie.

" It'll be too late, she'll get there before us", said Rainbow Dash.

" So that's it then, we're done for", said Fluttershy.

" No, just me", said Rainbow Dash.

" What", said Rarity.

" When you get back to the library, don't let her see this", said Rainbow Dash, handing the container of spring rolls to Fluttershy, and ran down the hall.

" I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER", she shouted as she continued running.

Meanwhile Luna heard the noise and no knows Rainbow Dash is out in the hall.

" That son of a..", She then ran to where the noise took place.

Meanwhile Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie head back to the library, once they got back to their seats, they began to worry about Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash went into the gym, grabbed a soccer ball and started bouncing it, she threw it in the air and gave it a kick, the ball flew across to the other side of the gym, into a net.

" YEAH, AND THE CROWD GOES CRAZY", she shouted, just then Luna came in.

" RAINBOW DASH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING", shouted Luna.

" Oh, hey, just thought I practice for the next match", said Rainbow Dash.

" Fun times over, march right back to the library Missy", said Luna.

Rainbow Dash then walked out of the gym, and headed back to the library with Luna following.

Inside the Library the other were at their seats already.

Once Rainbow Dash got back to her seat in the library, Luna stood in front of the five.

" Rainbow Dash brought it upon herself to run into the gym, well what she did bought her another Saturday here", said Luna, she then walked out the door.

" B, double O, H, double O", muttered Rainbow Dash sarcastically, she then turned to Fluttershy.

" You still have the spring rolls", said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy pulled out the container from under her desk and handed it to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash then got off her seat.

" What are you doing now", said Applejack.

" Warming these rolls up, as if we're going to have these cold", said Rainbow Dash.

She climbed up the shelves, went to the nearest air vent and went in it, and quietly crawled through it without making any noise.

After a few minutes she made it outside the library, she didn't see Luna at her desk, so she assumed Luna was in the bathroom, which she was, she jumped out of the vent and ran into the staff room, found the microwave and placed the container of the rolls in the microwave for thirty seconds.

Once they were done, she took them out, headed back to the vent and crawled back, she heard footsteps, meaning Luna was coming.

Rainbow Dash just crawled quickly to the end, however when she got out she slipped and fell to the ground, landing with a thud, which alerted Luna.

" I saved you guys, and you cover for me", said Rainbow Dash as she ran back to her seat, just as Luna went into the library.

" What was that", said Luna.

" What was what", said Rainbow.

" That noise, there was a noise in here, what was it", said Luna.

" There was no noise, we we're just sitting here", said Rarity.

" I know there was a noise, I'm not deaf you know", said Luna.

" Maybe you were hearing things", said Fluttershy.

" Watch it young lady, you're asking for another week too", said Luna.

Fluttershy stayed silent.

" I know there was a noise, I know one of you is trying to leave the library again, and if I catch any of you roaming out in the halls again, I won't go easy this time", said Luna.

Pinkie Pie then chuckled.

" You can book on that, Pinkie", said Luna, " And you Rainbow Dash, I will not be made a fool of".

Luna then walked out the door of the library.

" Phew, I thought I was going to get caught twice", said Rainbow Dash, she then got off her seat and walked towards a couch, " You guys coming".

Pinkie Pie got off her seat and followed, Fluttershy also followed, Rarity followed afterwards, a minute later, Applejack got off her seat and followed the four.

The four were sitting on the couch, they picked up a spring roll and took a bite off it.

Rainbow Dash reached into her pocket and pulled out her sunglasses, she gave them to Fluttershy.

" Let's see how you look in these", said Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy put on the glasses and faced Rainbow Dash, " How do I look", she said.

" Brilliant", said Rainbow Dash.

" You know what I think this should go with", said Pinkie, filled with excitement, " Cupcakes".

She ran to grab her bag, headed back and tipped it upside down, and a whole lot of cupcakes spilled out onto the table.

* * *

It was now 2 in the afternoon, just two more hours till detention ends, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow were on the couches, chatting.

" What would do to be a millionaire", said Rarity to Applejack.

" What would I do, I don't know, as little as possible", said Applejack.

" That's boring, you have to go deep to get that kind of money, for example would you give up all four of your limbs", said Rainbow Dash.

" I guess", said Applejack.

" I think so too", said Rainbow Dash.

" Glad to see we are starting to get along for the first time in a while", said Rarity.

" Don't get too comfortable, I'm still not happy with what she did", said Applejack, motioning to Rainbow Dash.

" What did I do anyway to make you angry at me", said Rainbow.

" You made a liar out of me, and you called yourself loyal", said Applejack.

" Why would it matter to you anyway, I don't even count, I could just vanish and it won't even make a different, I might as well not even exist in this school, wasn't that what you said this morning", said Rainbow Dash.

" Guys, calm down", said Rarity.

" Can't you get along, we all use to be friends", said Pinkie Pie.

" Some friend you are Pinkie", said Fluttershy, glaring at Pinkie Pie.

" Why do you got to be so awful to me Fluttershy", snapped Pinkie Pie.

" You're no better than she is Pinkie Pie, I would only give my generosity to someone who would appreciate what I have to offer, which is obviously not you", said Rarity.

" What did Pinkie do", said Applejack.

" She ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter, by bringing fireworks and noisemakers, it was going to be a serious event as well", said Fluttershy.

" What are you talking about, I had a text from you saying you wanted a big party", said Pinkie Pie.

" I didn't send you any texts", said Fluttershy.

" What about the E-mails you sent me Pinkie, every time I volunteer to help with the school decorations at the school function I get an E-mail from you saying you have enough volunteers, then later on I found out you've done all the work yourself", said Rarity.

" I never sent you any E-mails", said Pinkie Pie.

" Why did you think I made you a liar Applejack", said Rainbow Dash.

" You told me you would get the softball team to appear at my bake sale, I told everyone they were coming, and neither you or anyone from the softball team showed up", said Applejack.

" Well, why didn't you just ask me why I didn't show up", said Rainbow Dash.

" I guess I started ignoring you, why didn't you show up anyway", said Applejack.

" I was told the bake sale was moved to a different day, when the softball team and I showed up, I thought you cancelled on me", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well if Fluttershy didn't send Pinkie any texts, and Pinkie didn't send me any E-mails, then who did, and who told Rainbow Dash about the bake sale", said Rarity.

" I think we can all guess who", said Applejack.

" Sunset Shimmer", said Rainbow Dash.

" I knew Sunset is awful but I never thought she would be the one to separate us", said Rarity.

" How about we talk about something else, we've all been sent here for a reason, how about we all admit what we did to end up here, I'll go first, during the Science test Monday, I got sent here because I got caught cheating", said Rainbow Dash.

" Again, you need to start studying from now on Rainbow Dash", said Applejack.

" What's the point, not like my career is going to be a Scientist or anything, okay, I told my reason, what about the rest of you", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well, I guess it's my turn, what I did to get here", said Rarity, she looked at the other four before continuing, " I ditched school, Tuesday".

" What, why", said Rainbow Dash.

" There were these new shoes that were on sale for half price, but for one day only, if I waited till the afternoon it would've been sold, so I had to ditch to get them, the next day someone ratted me out and now I'm here, on the bright side, I got the shoes, and they are absolutely fabulous", said Rarity.

" You ditched school, and got detention for shoes", said Applejack.

" Who snitched on you", said Pinkie Pie.

" I have no idea", said Rarity.

" Okay, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, any of you three like to own up", said Rainbow Dash.

" I will, What I did to get here happened on Wednesday", said Applejack.

" What happened", said Fluttershy.

" I got into a fight, with a rich student, it wasn't diamond Tiara, it was a he, I didn't know what his name was though, I don't even give a darn what his name is", said Applejack.

" What was the fight about", said Rarity.

" He provoked me, he kept on saying how rich he was making over fifty grand a month, and how I slave away harvesting apples, and make less than him, he kept on insulting me and my family, he pushed me to the edge, and without thinking, I punched him right in the nose", said Applejack.

" Oh my", said Fluttershy, shocked.

" I know, I also punched a few other times until he knocked out unconscious, that was when I snapped out of it, and realized what I've done, next thing I knew, I was in the office and was given the detention slip", said Applejack.

" What about the guy", said Rainbow Dash.

" He was sent to the hospital, I am also relieved that there will no case about it, I didn't get charged, I'd rather have detention instead of going to court", said Applejack.

" Okay, it's my turn", said Fluttershy.

" I'm surprised you're here, you're the least likely of the five of us to end up here, what did you do", said Pinkie Pie.

" Did you finally get caught sneaking Angel in the school", said Rainbow Dash, referring to Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel.

" Nope", said Fluttershy.

" Well then what did you do", said Rainbow Dash.

" It happened Thursday at the corridor, the lab teacher was carrying a few boxes of new supplies to the lab, a scalpel fell out, I picked it up and was going to return it to him when I got cornered by Sunset Shimmer", said Fluttershy.

" Was she hassling you again", said Applejack.

" Yeah", said Fluttershy.

" Let me guess, you stabbed her, or swiped the scalpel at her", said Pinkie, the other three were just shocked.

" No, I didn't, but I did push Sunset out of the way with my other hand, but then Luna came in, and saw the scalpel in my hand and was under the impression that I was using it as a weapon", said Fluttershy.

" Did you tell her it was a misunderstanding", said Applejack.

" She wouldn't let me explain, I guess I got sent to detention for the way I was holding the knife, if Sunset tripped and fell onto me, she would end up with a scar, or worse", said Fluttershy, shuddering a little.

" Okay my turn", said Pinkie.

" Okay this I got to hear, what did you do to end up here Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie leaned forward and said her answer, " Nothing".

The other four just sat there, shocked.

" What", said Rarity.

" You just showed up for no reason", said Applejack.

" Yep", said Pinkie Pie.

" Why", said Rainbow Dash.

" I didn't have anything better to do", said Pinkie Pie.

They all started laughing together, once the laughing settled, Fluttershy had something in her mind.

" I was just wondering something", said Fluttershy.

" Go on", said Rarity.

" What's going to happen to us on Monday, when we all meet again, are we still going to be friends, I considered we're friends again, I'm not wrong am I", said Fluttershy.

" No, you're not wrong", said Applejack.

" So are we still going to be friends", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah, what made you think we wouldn't", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well as you look around the lunch hall everyday you see at each table the different groups, like the athletes, the rockers, the academics", said Fluttershy.

" So you think we wouldn't be friends because we're different from each other", said Rarity.

" I thought you would all think the same thing", said Fluttershy.

" Honestly I don't see any difference", said Applejack.

" Actually we are, we have an Athlete, a Farmer, a Fashionista, a Class Clown, and an Animal lover", said Pinkie Pie.

" So what, that shouldn't stop us from being friends, we've been friends before, you and me Fluttershy, we've been friends way before we met the other three, and now that we've all just gone back to being friends, no way is it going to break apart again, especially not so soon, and who's to stop any of us from being friends anyway", said Rainbow Dash.

" I guess so", said Fluttershy.

" Well now that we're all back together, you know what this calls for, A PARTY", shouted Pinkie.

" SHH, Luna might have heard that", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie got off the couch and went to the door, she opened it a tad, only to find Luna not in her desk.

" She's not here, and her coffee cups still there, she must have went to the bathroom", said Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie then went to the radio, put her CD in the machine, and the music started playing, she began to dance in the library, the other four joined in as well, they all smiled at each other as they were dancing together, it made them reflect on the last time that happened, so much fun they had then, and so much fun they are having now.

* * *

It was now 3 PM, just one more hour to go, the five were seated on the couches, more like lying on the couches, Rarity looked at the time.

" Oh dear me, only one hour to go and we haven't even done our essays", said Rarity.

" I'm not bothered to do mine, she didn't say what will happen if we don't, besides we've been stuck here for eight hours, that's torture enough", said Rainbow Dash.

" If Rainbow Dash isn't doing hers I'm not doing mine", said Pinkie Pie.

" Well since nobody's doing there's, what will we do", said Rarity.

" Just chilling, and killing the last hour of detention", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll be writing something, and it's not an essay", said Applejack, she got up and walked to her desk, Rarity got up and sat next to Rainbow Dash.

" What are you doing", said Rainbow Dash.

" Those nails of yours, need to be polished", said Rarity, reaching into her little bag, pulling out some nail polish, grabbed one of Rainbow Dashes arms, and began polishing her nails.

Fluttershy then turned to Pinkie.

" So what else have you got in your bag", said Fluttershy.

" Not much", said Pinkie Pie, she reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of books, a rubber chicken, a rubber duck, a few more cupcakes, a bouquet of flowers, which she gave to Fluttershy, she also pulled out three rubber balls, a magic wand and a canoe, for some reason.

" You got that much stuff in your bag", said Fluttershy.

" Yep, I've got that much stuff, in my bag", said Pinkie Pie.

" Impressive", said Fluttershy, she then took the flowers out of the bouquet and started tying them together.

" What ya doing", said Pinkie.

" Making a tiara out of these flowers", said Fluttershy.

Meanwhile with Rarity and Rainbow Dash at the other side of the couch, Rarity was painting Rainbow Dashes nails.

" Why do you have so much crap in your bag", said Rainbow Dash, referring to Rarity's makeup bag, which has nail polish, mascara, make up, lipstick, etc, it has so much.

" I guess I forget to throw some of it away", said Rarity.

" Also, why are you painting my nails", said Rainbow Dash.

" Because you're letting me", said Rarity.

" No offense, but fashion is not my thing", said Rainbow Dash.

" Isn't it, that's funny, I thought it was last generation", said Pinkie Pie to Rainbow Dash.

" What are you talking about, Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

Once Fluttershy finished the flower tiara she placed it on Pinkie Pies head.

" You look beautiful Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

" Nah, I think this looks better on you", said Pinkie Pie, taking the tiara off and placing it on Fluttershy's head.

" I wonder how it would look on the others", said Fluttershy, turning to Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

" Ya done with the nails now", said Rainbow Dash.

" Just about... There, all done", said Rarity.

" Finally, I can now relax", said Rainbow Dash, lying back on the couch, resting her head on her arms, she put her sunglasses on.

" Trying to look cool are you", said Rarity.

" Yep", said Rainbow Dash, giving out little chuckle, unknown to her, Fluttershy places the flower tiara on Rainbow Dashes head, Rarity saw and giggled.

" Your hair looks good as well doesn't it", said Rarity.

" Yep", said Rainbow Dash.

" Even with the flowers", said Rarity.

" What", said Rainbow Dash, she got up and felt her head, she felt the tiara and took it off, and looked at it.

" Fluttershy, you little sneak", said Rainbow Dash, turning to Fluttershy, Fluttershy was about to run, when Rainbow Dash grabbed her, and pushed her so her back was on the couch.

" You asked for it", grinned Rainbow Dash, she began tickling Fluttershy on the sides, Fluttershy let out a cute giggle.

" Please, stop", she pleaded, still laughing, Rainbow Dash didn't stop and continued tickling her.

Meanwhile Applejack continued writing on her paper, she was nearly finished, once she was she got off her desk and approached the couch.

" I'm done with the paper, Okay Rainbow Dash, I think she's had enough", said Applejack.

Rainbow Dash stopped tickling Fluttershy and got off her, Fluttershy sat up on the couch so she can catch her breath, Rainbow Dash gave the flower tiara back to Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie took the tiara, placing it back on Fluttershy's head.

" Where did you get that much stuff Pinkie", said Applejack.

" Anywhere, I just a bit too lazy to clean my bag", said Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Luna looked at her watch, it was now 4 PM, time for detention to end, she got off her seat and walked towards the door to the library.

She entered and turned to the five, who were seated on their seats.

" Detention's over, you may go", said Luna.

The five got off their seats and walked towards the door, one by one, the five walked past Luna and through the door, Rainbow Dash was the last to leave.

" See you next Saturday Luna", said Rainbow Dash before leaving to catch up with the other five, Luna watched as the five walked down the hall, next to each other, she then went into the Library to check the essays.

Meanwhile the five walked out of the school doors and arrived at the car park, waiting for the cars to arrive, the first car arrived, and Pinkie Pie turned to her friends.

" See you all Monday", said Pinkie Pie, she hugged Applejack, then Rainbow Dash, then Rarity, then Fluttershy.

" See you later Darling", said Rarity.

" See ya Pinkie", said Rainbow Dash.

" Goodbye Pinkie", said Fluttershy.

" See ya Sugar Cube", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie then got into the car and it drove off.

The second car arrived, inside was Rarity's dad.

" Enjoy the rest of the weekend", said Rarity, she hugged Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

" You too, Sugar Cube", said Applejack.

" Goodbye Rarity", said Fluttershy.

" See ya", said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity got into the car and it drove off.

Then a truck came by, it had Big Mac in it.

" See ya'll later", said Applejack, she hugged Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

" See ya Applejack", said Rainbow Dash.

" Goodbye Applejack", said Fluttershy.

Applejack got into the truck, it drove off, leaving only Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

Soon a car came by, inside was Zephyr, Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash.

" Goodbye Rainbow Dash", she said wrapping her arms around Rainbow Dash.

" See ya", said Rainbow Dash.

Once they broke apart, Fluttershy got into the car and it drove off, Rainbow Dash watched down the road where the four vehicles drove away from the school, she then walked towards the soccer field.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna was still in the Library, she picked up the paper Applejack wrote, and read through it.

 _Dear Vice Principal Luna._

 _We accept the fact we have to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention, but we think your crazy to tell us to write who we think we are, why do you care, we are who we are, what the five of us found out are we are like five elements, Honesty, and Kindness, and Laughter, and Generosity, and Loyalty, does that answer your question,_

 _Sincerely_ _yours,_

 _The Equestria Girls._

* * *

Back with Rainbow Dash she walked past the soccer field, she put on her sunglasses as she was walking, before the reached the other side, she raised her right fist up in the air.

* * *

 **Well how was that, another story done, I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
